elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vlindrel Hall
is a purchasable property in Markarth. Like all of the homes in Markarth, Vlindrel Hall's interior and exterior are built in the Dwemer architectural style with a large golden door leading into the cliffside. This house is the highest of all the homes in Markarth and offers a wonderful view of the Dwemer buildings, waterfalls, and surrounding mountains of The Reach. Understone Keep is a short trip away, accessible along the upper walkway. The total cost of the house is 12,900 . Acquisition There are three methods of acquiring this home, all of which are listed below. *Speak to Jarl Igmund, who has two "requests" to gain permission to purchase Vlindrel Hall and a third "request" to acquire the housecarl: :# Kill the leader of a Forsworn group that could be located in several random locations, such as Bruca's Leap Redoubt or Red Eagle Redoubt. :# Find Hrolfdir's Shield (may only be done at level 20 and above) :# Assist five people in The Reach, which makes Argis the Bulwark the housecarl for Vlindrel Hall. *Complete the Liberation of Skyrim quest, which allows for the purchase of this house from the new steward. *Negotiate the exchange of Markarth during the Season Unending quest, making the new Jarl more open to allowing the purchase of the property. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages *The Abandoned House at the market place offers a free and handy starting point right at level 12, while Vlindrel Hall offers a fancy paid expansion later on. *Vlindrel Hall can be furnished with both an alchemy lab and an arcane enchanter. *Endon, the thieves guild fence, is located nearby for convenience. *It is a good choice for book collectors, as it boasts three large bookshelves conveniently located next to each other instead of scattered smaller shelves, as are found in Hjerim and Proudspire Manor. *It has quite a few weapon plaques. *It is the highest house in Markarth and offers scenic views of Skyrim and the Dwemer architecture nearby. *It is not very cluttered compared to the other houses in the game, meaning clumsy players are not as likely to knock over items perched on top of shelves. Disadvantages *Smithing amenities are available, including a Smelter, but they are located across town with a distance similar to that between Breezehome and Dragonsreach. *Vlindrel Hall only has one exit, so discreet getaways may be difficult. *With the add-on, the children's room replaces the alchemy lab, although there is an alchemy lab in the keep by the Hall of the Dead and in the Hag's Cure. *Male adopted children do not enjoy living in Markarth, and will complain about it from time to time. *It has by far the worst lighting of any house in the game. *It has only one mannequin. This is below the mannequin counts of the other purchasable houses in Skyrim, with only Breezehome having less. Upgrades A selection of upgrades are available for purchase from the Steward after the house is purchased. If the Alchemy Lab is converted to a children's room the barrels inside the room disappear, along with their contents. If the children's room is converted back to an Alchemy Lab, (another 1,000 gold), the contents that were in the barrels are restored, in the mead barrel. Item displays *1 Mannequin *2 Weapon Plaques *3 Shield Plaques *4 Weapon Racks *4 Dagger Display Cases(The fourth case appears after the housecarl's room gets furnished) *3 Large Bookshelves (holding a total of 162 books) See Markarth Home Decorating Guide for more detailed descriptions. Gallery VindrelHall3.jpg|Entrance Hall VindrelHall4.jpg|Dining Room VindrelHall5.jpg|Dining Room VindrelHall6.jpg|Alchemy Laboratory VindrelHall7.jpg|Weapon Stand VindrelHall8.jpg|Arcane Enchanter VindrelHall9.jpg|Bookshelf VindrelHall10.jpg VindrelHall11.jpg|Bedroom Vlindrel Hall - Child's Bedroom.png|The Alchemy Lab is replaced with a Child's Bedroom Trivia *Vlindrel Hall shares a name similar to Sir Berich Vlindrel from the expansion of . *Vlindrel Hall is one of the two houses that have the most luxurious housecarl rooms available in Skyrim, the other house being Hjerim. *The fourth dagger case becomes available after the housecarl's room is furnished (upon becoming Thane of Markarth). *The two pillars at the exit have glitched bases which flicker on and off but does not affect gameplay. *Vlindrel Hall gets its name from the Vlindrels, a Colovian merchant family who were forced to abandon their home during the Forsworn Uprising during the Great War. Bugs See also *Becoming Thane Appearances * es:Salón de Vlindrel ru:Влиндрел-холл Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Skyrim: Markarth Locations